Black Baccara
by ReluctantScientist
Summary: James Potter's American cousin joins him at Hogwarts and starts a long-suffering romance with Sirius Black. An AU, Marauder Era fanfic. All characters belong to JKR, with the exception of Roseberry Abbott.
1. Chapter 1

_4 July 1971_

A cool salty breeze cut through the warm humid air, lifting the heavy miasma and bringing evening's relief to the stifling South Carolinian summer. Two children sat with their toes in the sand, licking ice creams and watching the sky darken over the ocean. The boy's untidy black hair was wet with salt water and sprinkled with sand. The breeze lifted the girl's long black hair off her pale golden face. Her dark eyes sparkled.

"Hogwarts, Jimmy?" Roseberry asked her cousin, "Oh, I wish I didn't have to wait a whole 'nother year before I start school! I wonder if I could talk Daddy into sending me to Hogwarts too. Momma went there, after all. I don't think they would care too much for me going all the way to Britain for school, though. I'll probably be going to Magnolia Hall instead."

James grinned, "It'll be loads of fun. I wish you could go too, Rose. To tell you the truth, I'm a little nervous, but I can't wait to study Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm going to be the greatest Auror the world has ever known!"

Roseberry giggled as a sudden burst of noise made James jump. The children lay back on the sand and watched the bright red and gold sparks streak across a black sky.

_5 September 1975_

The Gryffindor common room was ablaze with excitement over the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. James Potter lounged on a sofa by the fire, ruffling his untidy black hair and flipping absently through his Potions book before tossing it into his bag, "I don't see how you are managing to write Slughorn's essay on a Friday before a Hogsmeade weekend, Moony."

The quiet boy stopped his furious writing and raised his shaggy brown head, "At least I won't be thinking about it all day tomorrow. I'll be able to enjoy myself."

"_I_ won't be thinking about it all day tomorrow," declared a handsome boy perched recklessly on two legs of a chair. He pushed his long black hair out of his face to reveal strikingly chiseled features. Sirius Black grinned mischievously, "We've got better things to worry about, haven't we, Prongs?"

James sat up, "I wonder if Zonko's has anything new to terrorize old Filch with."

A giggle issued from a small awkward-looking boy sitting nervously on the end of the sofa, "We'll have great fun, James, great fun."

The door to the Gryffindor common room opened. "You'll find that your trunk has been taken to your room," said Professor McGonagall, "Try to rest, dear. You've had a long journey. Your uncle has given you permission to visit Hogsmeade Village. The first visit is tomorrow if you feel up to it in the morning. It may be a good opportunity for you to meet some of your new classmates. Good night, dear."

As she turned to leave the common room, Professor McGonagall patted the shoulder of a tall girl, buxom and shapely beyond her years, impeccably dressed in a black suit and clutching a large black valise. Her dark hair was pinned up into a low chignon under a large fashionable black hat. Large black sunglasses hid her eyes, but the blush of red on her nose betrayed her mourning. She removed her sunglasses to look around, revealing an exquisite face with skin of the palest gold. Her red-rimmed almond-shaped dark brown eyes were framed with long thick lashes moist with tears. Though her square jaw was set in firm determination and her highly arched eyebrows and high cheekbones gave a natural air of haughty indifference, the slight quiver in her full red lips gave her away.

The common room fell silent as all eyes turned on this striking young woman, save for a loud crash as Sirius Black and his chair clattered to the floor. "Bloody hell, Prongs," he whispered to his best friend. "Look at her! I don't think I've ever seen anyone so beautiful."

But James Potter paid no attention. He had leapt to his feet in surprise.

"Jimmy!" cried the girl, losing her composure, "Oh, Jimmy!"

James caught the running girl in his arms. Sirius, still sitting on the floor, looked up at the pair and his face darkened with jealousy.

"Rose! What's happened? What are you doing here?" James asked as he led the girl to the sofa by the fire.

Roseberry looked warily around at the other three boys.

"Oh, these are just my friends. Anything you say is safe with them," said James, nonchalantly, looking around at the others. "This is my American cousin, Roseberry Abbott. I believe I've mentioned her."

Relief flooded Sirius Black's face as he stood and brought his chair around to sit near the beautiful girl. He smiled as he gallantly took her hand and kissed it, "A pleasure."

Roseberry politely smiled up at him, "The infamous Sirius Black, no doubt? And you must be Peter Pettigrew." She proffered her hand to the small boy sitting on the other side of James on the couch. "And the studious Remus Lupin, I suppose," she said in the honeyed tones of her native American South to the quiet boy by the fire. "I am infinitely thankful for your keeping Jimmy out of trouble…well, as much as can be expected."

"You could use a Remus Lupin yourself, as I recall," said James, indignantly. His tone softened, "Now tell us, what happened?"

"It's _him_," said Roseberry, her face paling, "The one they call Lord Voldemort. He's becoming powerful. Increasingly so. Daddy is—was—President of the American Magical Society, as you know—"

"What do you mean by 'was'?" cried James, "What's happened to Uncle George?"

"I'm getting to it," said Roseberry testily, "Voldemort was trying to bully Daddy into turning control of the Society over to him. But you know Daddy. There was no way he'd put up with that…. It happened this summer. Voldemort himself showed up at our house. It—it was terrible. I—I can't even begin to describe it. Voldemort—he doesn't even look human. He murdered our house elf when she barred his entry into the dining room while we were at dinner. Daddy was quick to draw his wand and they dueled for a bit, but Voldemort was too fast, too powerful. Momma had rushed to Daddy's side when Voldemort killed her. Murdered her. With a mere flick of the wrist! Then he turned on me."

She burst into tears and buried her face in her hands. James put an arm around her shoulders as she gasped for breath. Peter Pettigrew squeaked nervously. Remus and Sirius exchanged concerned looks. Roseberry struggled to steady her breathing before speaking again, "I didn't know what to do. He—he killed Momma and Daddy. Murdered them. He's so strong, Jimmy…so fast…. I fought him for a bit—well, mostly I just dodged his curses, but I managed to stun him and then I ran up the stairs and locked myself into my room. I panicked. I didn't know what to do. He was coming, so I took a risk. I grabbed my school trunk and disapparated into the Appalachians." The boys raised their eyebrows at this.

"I've been practicing for a while now. Anyway, I came out near Cherokee and hid out, trying to decide what to do next. I was afraid to use magic because of the Trace, so I camped out in the woods and roughed it. About a month later, I fell ill and I had to go into town to find medicine. It was there that I ran into a friend from Magnolia Hall. She told me that Voldemort had taken over everything. All communication out of the country had come to a complete halt. Her family opened their home to me and helped me get in touch with the deposed headmaster of Magnolia Hall. Professor McDaniel contacted Professor Dumbledore and arranged for an escort by broom to Hogwarts." Roseberry buried her head in her hands, "So I suppose I'll be going to school with you after all, Jimmy, although I wish the circumstances were different."

"That's unbelievable," breathed James.

"I can hardly believe it myself," said Roseberry shakily. "I don't want to believe it. I think I'm going to bed now. I'm exhausted. I'm glad I got to talk to you, Jimmy. I don't think I could have born the burden by myself much longer." Roseberry stood to take her leave, "It was a pleasure meeting y'all."

Sirius rose and retrieved her valise, which was lying on the floor where she'd dropped it by the common room entrance.

"Thank you, Sirius," she said, taking the bag.

"I hope you will join us in Hogsmeade tomorrow. If you are feeling up to it, of course," said Sirius softly.

"I think I might just take y'all up on that offer," said Roseberry with a wistful smile, "I could use a bit of fun."

James gave his cousin a hug before walking her to the entrance of the girls' dormitory. "Good night," he whispered. "You'll be safe here."

Roseberry gave him a shaky smile as the tears began to stream down her face. She turned and ran up the steps.


	2. Chapter 2

_6 September 1975_

The next morning at breakfast, James and Sirius took turns glancing at the entrance to the Great Hall. Remus poured over the Daily Prophet, reading his friends bits and pieces of the news, though he was secretly looking for any scrap of news concerning Voldemort or the American Magical Society. Peter sat, nervously as usual, nibbling a piece of toast.

"Listen to this," said Remus, "The Ministry of Magic has issued a decree—"

Sirius rose abruptly and waved at the heavy oak doors. A tall elegant figure made her way across the room, her black Hogwarts cloak and her long dark hair billowing behind her as she walked toward them; heads turned as she passed.

"Good morning, Sirius. James. Peter. Remus. I thought I'd join y'all in Hogsmeade after all," she said, taking the open seat between Remus and Sirius. She reached for a grapefruit and began to peel it. Sirius sat and watched in awe of her, suddenly at a loss for words.

"How did you sleep?" asked James, reaching over to place a piece of toast on her plate, "Blackberry jam. Your favorite."

"Thank you. I slept well. For the first time in a several months I slept restfully through the night," responded Roseberry, biting into the toast. She leaned over Remus's shoulder, "Hmmm...news. I've been out of the loop all summer."

Remus looked up from the paper and smiled, "Shall I continue, then?"

Remus read as Roseberry and the Marauders listened, eating their breakfast in silence. James couldn't help but notice that Sirius kept shooting looks over at his cousin as she laughed at Remus's commentary on the news.

The walk to Hogsmeade in the brisk chill of morning seemed to brighten Roseberry's spirits. Her cheeks took on a rosy glow and her eyes sparkled. She kept looking around and admiring the clear blue sky, the chirping of the birds, and the quaint little shops.

The first stop was, of course, Zonko's. James and Sirius restocked their stores of Dungbombs and marveled over the new products. The mischievous duo tested product after product on Peter, laughing as he shrieked in surprise.

Roseberry noticed that Remus looked rather uncomfortable watching the rather pathetic little boy being used as a human guinea pig for whatever impish plot they'd hatched. "Do you know if there's a shop where I might purchase a few items for classes? Quills, parchments, and the like?" she asked.

"Of course. I have a few things I need to get. I'll take you if you'd like," said Remus, looking rather relieved at the distraction. He turned to the other boys, "I'm walking Roseberry to Scrivenshaft's. Meet you at the Three Broomsticks?"

James waved them off, but Sirius looked rather torn. He started to join them, but the pair had slipped through the door before he had the chance.

.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

As Sirius followed James out of Zonko's, he caught a glimpse of Roseberry and Remus talking as they walked toward Hogsmeade's social hub. Sirius watched as Remus gestured wildly. By the looks of it, he was describing some humorous mishap involving a spell gone awry. Roseberry threw back her head and laughed. Sirius admired the twinkle of her eyes and her beautiful smile. He only wished that it was _his_ joke, _his_ story that had coaxed the reaction out of her.

"Let's have a butterbeer," suggested James, greeting Roseberry and Remus.

"Butterbeer? What's that?" asked Roseberry.

"It's a beverage," responded Sirius. "It's delicious, you'll like it."

James led his friends into the pub and found them a table. Sirius claimed a seat next to Roseberry and waited for the others to sit before leaping up. "First round's on me," he said as he ran up to the bar.

Sirius kept glancing over his shoulder at the table as he waited impatiently for the five butterbeers. Remus had leaned over and was deep in conversation with Roseberry. She smiled warmly at him and laughed. _Since when has bookish old Moony ever been such a laugh?_ thought Sirius bitterly. He snatched up the butterbeers and made his way back to the table. Sirius set the butterbeers down in the center of the table and took two, settling himself down between Roseberry and Remus. He placed one of the butterbeers in front of the girl and gave her his most winning smile. "Try it," he urged.

Roseberry gave the drink a tentative sip, "You're right. It _is_ delicious! Thank you, Sirius."

Sirius grinned at her, but again was at a loss for words. His face fell as Remus leaned forward and directed a question past him, "Have you tried the Patronus Charm?"

"Yes! I practiced all last year. My patronus is a long-haired cat," said Roseberry excitedly, her eyes lighting up. "My latest project is performing directed wandless magic. I can do a few protective charms and simple spells…_lumos, incendio, aguamenti_…."

"We can practice together, if you'd like," replied Remus. "I haven't been able to do much in the way of wandless magic either."

After finishing their butterbeers, the group left the Three Broomsticks and made their way to Honeydukes. They had gotten halfway to the shop when James tensed up. A rowdy group of Slytherins stood in the middle of the street. A tall, gawky, greasy-haired youth; a large brawny teen; and a shifty, malicious-looking lout stood admiringly around a tall, handsome, well-dressed young man with long blonde hair.

"Look who's back to recruit some more Death Eaters," James growled. The others looked down the street to where James was glaring. The dapper blonde looked up, surprise flickering briefly in his eyes. Lucius Malfoy grinned menacingly as he strutted up the street.

Sirius heard a soft growl coming from behind him. Roseberry pushed past the boys wielding her wand, "Don't you dare come any closer, Malfoy."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the charming and beautiful young American witch. Why so reserved, my dear? Aren't we a bit…intimate…for such formalities? Or will you only call me Lucius when I'm pressed up against you in the dark?"

Sirius felt a tug of rage and jealousy. He saw James's mouth drop open. Roseberry's eyes flashed and her face darkened with anger as Lucius's doting groupies snickered.

"A pity things ended before we could get any more…familiar…isn't it? Perhaps that can be remedied."

Lucius attempted to disarm her, but Roseberry blocked him skillfully with her wandless left hand as she waved her wand with her right, "_Everte Statum!_"

Lucius flew backwards and landed in a muddy puddle. The three Slytherins drew their wands, but the Gryffindors were battle-ready and standing shoulder-to-shoulder with the furious young woman.

Lucius picked himself up and held out his hand to stay the wands of the Slytherin boys. He walked fearlessly up to her, wand stashed and hands up in mock defeat. He lowered his face so that he was inches from hers, "For old time's sake?" His lips barely brushed hers before her wand was at his throat, pushing him back. He laughed superciliously, turning to walk away. "Don't worry, my sweet. The Dark Lord will take care of you," he tossed over his shoulder. "I just hope he leaves enough for me once he's done."

The Gryffindors did not lower their wands until Lucius and his band of Slytherins had rounded the corner.

"What was that all about?" demanded James.

"Lucius and I started dating last winter. He was supposedly on an internship exchange program in the States. I didn't know that he was a Death Eater until this summer. We had a rather nasty falling-out when I broke it off with him."

"Lucius Malfoy!" declared James in disgust. "I mean, I know you have odd taste in men. Take your penchant for Muggle boys, for example, but Lucius Malfoy?"

Roseberry looked rather sheepish, "He can be quite charming, thank you. Besides, I can't help that I have a soft spot for devastatingly handsome, if somewhat arrogant, rebels."

"I didn't peg you for a dark wizard lover!" snarled James.

"I _told_ you, I didn't know. I dumped him the minute I found out. It didn't end amiably, obviously."

"Well, perhaps you wouldn't get yourself into these situations if you had the sense to find a sweet, good-natured, intelligent boy to go out with instead of your 'handsome rebels'."

She sighed, looking dejected. "In any case, thanks for backing me up. I really appreciate it."

James's face softened, "I'm sorry for being so harsh. I'm just worried about you. Come on, let's go to Honeydukes."

Roseberry looked more cheerful with each step toward the sweetshop. She looked wide-eyed around at the dazzling array of candies. "I've never seen anything quite like it!" she said in awe.

Remus held up a chocolate bar, "All these charmed sweets, but it's chocolate, in the end, that serves as a remedy to dementor attacks."

"So I've heard," grinned Roseberry, "although I'm partial to chocolate frogs. Best of both worlds, you know."

Sirius, upon hearing this, ran up to the counter to purchase a box of chocolate frogs.

"For you," he said gallantly, as he pressed it into her hands.

"Oh," said Roseberry in surprise. "Thank you. You really didn't have to—"

"I wanted to," said Sirius, awkwardly squeezing her arm. "You've been through enough this summer. You deserve a bit of happiness."

Roseberry's eyes welled up in gratitude and she stepped forward to give him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. She stepped back, blushing, before he had the chance to hug her back. "I'm sorry. I'm being such a Molly Maudlin today. Thank you for the candy."

.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

Sirius relived the hug and kiss over and over in his mind that night. Quick though it was, he could still remember the softness of her touch, the faint flowery scent of her hair under his nose, the warmth of her lips on his cheek. He wondered what it would feel like to run his hands through her shiny hair. Silky, for sure…soft. He wondered how she would respond. He tried to imagine her face. Her eyelids half-closed, her lips parted. Would she say anything? Whisper his name, perhaps? He fell asleep with her name on his lips, imagining the sweet sound of her voice whispering his name in the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

_17 November 1975_

Roseberry sat at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast with fifth-year Gryffindors Lily Evans and Mary MacDonald and her Gryffindor classmate, Alice Prewett. The girls pushed a package toward her.

"Happy fifteenth birthday!" they squealed in unison. "Open it!"

Roseberry smiled and untied a sparkly gold ribbon. She lifted a red and gold Gryffindor scarf out of a red box. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! I finally feel like a Gryffindor," she grinned, hugging the girls in turn.

"What's that?" asked Mary, looking toward the hall entrance.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were struggling with a rather awkwardly wrapped and alarmingly _animated_ package. Sirius and Remus sat down on either side of her, balancing the quivering gift between them.

"You'd best open it now," suggested James.

Roseberry tore off the wrapping with gusto and began to laugh hysterically. "I love it! I love it!" she exclaimed, as James and Sirius stood to turn the present around for her friends to see. The boys had custom-charmed a Wizarding chess board and had replaced the traditional pieces with likenesses of dancing garden gnomes.

A snowy white owl made its way across the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table, carrying a small package. Roseberry excitedly untied the letter and gift while James fed the Potters' owl a piece of toast.

_Happy birthday, Roseberry! _

_I'm sure James and the boys have plenty planned to help you celebrate. Just don't let them get too unruly. The gift enclosed belonged to your grandmother and then your mother. Generations of Gryffindor women have worn it, and now it belongs to you. We hope you like it. _

_Love, _

_Uncle Charlus and Aunt Dorea_

_P.S. Tell James that if we hear of any more detentions, his own birthday presents will be in jeopardy._

The toast fell out of James's hand, "Hey! They don't know that I'm in danger of getting detentions."

Roseberry raised an eyebrow as she peered at him over the letter, "Yes, they do." She unwrapped the small package to reveal a delicate jewelry box. She lifted the lid and bit her lip. Inside was a small pendant consisting of delicate gold scrollwork surrounding a shield-shaped ruby into which a gold leaf Gryffindor lion was emblazoned. She fingered the pendant and lifted it by the golden chain out of the box. She was quick to brush a rogue tear off her cheek.

Remus leaned over her shoulder to get a better look. Sirius felt a surge of jealousy watching Remus's cheek brushing Roseberry's. He forced his most charming smile onto his lips, "Do you need help putting it on?"

"Yes, please. Thank you, Sirius."

As Sirius fastened the necklace around her neck, he thought he saw the girl shiver at his touch and her cheeks seemed to have taken on a rosier color. By the time he sat back down, however, she was responding to the admiring oohs and ahhs of the Gryffindor girls. He was oblivious to the shy glances Roseberry kept shooting in his direction.

The Great Hall was clearing after breakfast when a single bald eagle soared into the castle and dropped a letter at Roseberry's feet before taking off again, without stopping to rest. Remus handed Roseberry the fallen letter and she unfolded it, reading,

_Dear Roseberry,_

_We took the first opportunity possible to sneak you this note. We heard tell that you made it to Hogwarts safely. We were thrilled to see that the Death Eaters patrolling Magnolia Hall were in terrible spirits. We have some unfortunate news, however. Hopefully this letter will be delivered well before or well after your birthday, but you should know, Vivianne Fairchild and Beauregard Lee were murdered last week. Don't worry about us, though. They are not harming pure- or half-bloods and muggle-borns have gone into hiding, along with muggles whom we'd befriended. We just wanted to keep you updated and to let you know that you are constantly in our thoughts. We hope that you are well._

_With Love from Gardenia Gardens,_

_Your girls_

.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

Roseberry stood solemnly on the grounds overlooking the Forbidden Forest, watching the sun set. She fingered the golden chain around her neck absently. Beau and Viv murdered. Impossible. She sighed, pulling a picture out from under her cloak. She stared at it for a moment, then closed her eyes and lifted her head. As the cold November wind tousled her long dark hair and ravaged her cheeks, she opened her mouth and began to sing.

Remus double-checked the locks on the Shrieking Shack, preparing for the next night's full moon. He slipped silently out of the hollow of the Whomping Willow and was making his way back up to the castle when he heard a haunting melody carried on the wind to him. He followed the sound to a small outcropping overlooking the woods. He saw a majestic figure with long black hair whipping in the wind. He stopped, trying to decide whether or not to approach. He had just turned to leave when the song stopped. He glanced back and saw that Roseberry was looking down at a picture in her hands. Remus stepped forward. "That song was really pretty. What was it?"

Roseberry turned, eyes wide, "Remus! You startled me! The song? A vocalise. By Rachmaninov."

Remus pointed to the picture in her hands, "Is that a picture of your friends?"

"Yes," she handed him the muggle photograph. A group of smiling teens sat around a table in a muggle bar. She pointed to the faces in turn. "Mary Beth Peters," a pretty blonde with soft brown eyes; "Joe Tully," a goofy-looking brown-haired boy with a warm smile; "Rebecca James," a sweet-faced girl with chestnut hair and blue eyes; "Nancy Johnson," a strawberry blonde with baby blue eyes; "Carole Smith," a platinum blonde; "Jackie Hinson," a small girl with short boy-cut black hair; "Vivianne Fairchild," a tall striking blonde with blue eyes and a haughty countenance mirrored by Roseberry's own haughty face. They were obviously best friends, and very much alike, as much as Remus could tell from a photograph. One was light, the other dark, but both were tall, strikingly beautiful, and elegant. On the other side of Roseberry was a handsome boy, "Beau Lee," with sun-streaked dirty blonde hair, sage green eyes, tanned skin, and a blindingly white smile. His arm was draped around Roseberry's shoulders in clear affection. Roseberry smiled tenderly, "Viv was my best friend. She was muggle-born…an obvious target for Voldemort and his band of followers. Beau and Joe were muggles. They didn't know anything about the magical world. Just…sweet, sweet muggle boys who took us out for ice cream and dancing." She looked up, eyes welling with tears.

Remus stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug. Roseberry clutched at his cloak, sobbing inconsolably into his shoulder. Remus kissed the top of her head, "Come, let's get you inside. It's freezing out here."

Roseberry and Remus walked arm-in-arm up to the Hogwarts Castle and stepped into Gryffindor Tower. They sat by the fire, sipping smuggled bourbon, Roseberry recounting tales of her days at Magnolia Hall. "There was a dance hall in town that played big band music every weekend. We'd go and dance all night long." She smiled wistfully.

Remus rose, "Excuse me for just a moment." He came bounding back a few minutes later, holding a vinyl in his hand. "Benny Goodman. Care to dance?"

Roseberry grinned as the opening notes of "Sing, Sing, Sing" poured out of a record player. She jumped up and grabbed his hands. For a rather shy, quiet, studious boy, Remus was an excellent dancer, Roseberry was pleased to discover.

James, Sirius, and Peter entered Gryffindor Tower laden with cakes, sandwiches, and tea. Sirius felt a pang of jealousy as they entered the common room. Roseberry, who had spent the whole day rather mournful and on the verge of tears, was laughing as Remus twirled her about the room to the tune of "In the Mood". How was it that Remus was always able to cheer her up when even James couldn't?

"Oh, hello boys," Roseberry greeted them breathlessly. "Goodness, Remus, I'm going to have to take a break. I had no idea you were such a good dancer." She sat down on the sofa, swirling her bourbon.

Sirius rushed to join her. "We went down to the kitchens. We figured we could have a little party here in the common room for you."

"That is so sweet!" Roseberry said. "Thank you so much. All of you. You've made me feel so welcome here. I really can't describe how grateful I am."

Remus sat on the arm of the sofa by her and squeezed her shoulder before taking a sip of his bourbon.

"Remus, what are you—are you drinking muggle spirits?" asked James, looking surprised. "You're a prefect!"

Remus shrugged rather nonchalantly, although there was a sudden blush of red creeping into his cheeks.

"Where are my manners?" cried Roseberry, clearly a bit heady from the drink and dancing. She passed Sirius the bottle of smuggled bourbon and conjured three glasses. Sirius smiled and poured, passing glasses to James and Peter before picking up his own. The group sat around the fire, sipping bourbon and eating the treats taken from the Hogwarts kitchens.

It was getting late. Remus bounded to his feet with a start. He had forgotten that he had an early morning prefects' meeting. James and Peter rose as well, and the three of them bid good night to Roseberry and Sirius.

"I will certainly sleep well tonight," mused Roseberry sleepily.

Sirius smiled. He pointed his wand at the record player. "We never got the chance to dance. One last song?" he suggested, as the sweet strains of "Symphony" filled the room. Rose accepted, letting him pull her into his arms. Sleepy and heady as she was, she laid her head on his shoulder. Sirius gracefully took the lead. He looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms. She peered up at him through veiled lashes, directing a drowsy smile up at him. As the record crackled, signaling the end of the song, Sirius dipped his head and placed a kiss on her cheek. "You'd best be off to bed," he whispered as he walked her to the entrance to the girls' dormitories. Roseberry kissed his cheek and whispered, "Thank you for the dance, Sirius Black." As she pulled away, she allowed her upper lip to lightly graze his lower lip. She was gone before he fully recovered from the thrill of the unexpected contact. Once again, Sirius was left with his imagination inspired by her graceful movements and the soft touch of her body on his as he drifted off to sleep that night.


	4. Chapter 4

_25 December 1975_

Roseberry padded down the stairs in furry lion slippers, pulling her dark hair up into an untidy bun. She was dressed in red and gold silk pajama bottoms and a lacy red tank top. Her stomach grumbled as the smell of sausages reached her nose. Aunt Dorea was already awake, evidently, preparing a huge Christmas breakfast, no doubt. When she had made it to the landing, she heard a knock at the door. "I've got it, Aunt Dorea!" she called, as she pulled the door open.

On the doorstep, looking rather bedraggled, stood none other than Sirius Black, carrying a large trunk and a rucksack.

"Sirius! Come on in! Merry Christmas!" Roseberry greeted him warmly, stepping aside. "Can I help you with your bags?"

"I can manage," replied Sirius, setting his trunk down in the hall by the door. He wrapped her in a hug, "Happy Christmas, Rose."

James, having heard the exchange, bounded down the stairs. "Padfoot! Happy Christmas! What are you doing here?"

"Happy Christmas, Prongs," said Sirius. "I was wondering if I might stay with you for a bit. I had a fight with my parents. I left. For good this time. I just need a place to stay until I can get my own flat."

"You are welcome here for as long as you like," replied a deep voice from behind James and Roseberry. James's parents had emerged from the kitchen. Uncle Charlus pointed his wand at the boy's trunk and magically transported it up the stairs, presumably into James's room.

Aunt Dorea ushered the boy into the kitchen, "Come, we were just about to sit down for some breakfast." She made a place for Sirius between James and Roseberry at the table with a flick of her wrist. Everyone sat down and piled their plates with eggs, bacon, sausages, stewed tomatoes, and bubble-and-squeak. A small bowl of grits also sat in the center of the table, although it was largely ignored by all but Roseberry, who ate it with great appreciation.

Sirius tried hard not to look at Roseberry more often or longer than was appropriate. He was amazed at how beautiful she looked, especially when he considered that she had just woken up. The lace embellishing the top of her red tank top was rather distracting, as he could just see cleavage peering over the top and his pulse quickened as he thought of what might be visible through the lace. Sirius stared down at his plate, listening to the family's morning chatter.

After breakfast, Sirius followed Roseberry and the family to the living room. Presents were doled out and opened. Even Sirius had a few, from James, Roseberry, and the Potters. It was the best Christmas Sirius had ever had. He laughed and talked for hours with his best friend and his crush and Mr. and Mrs. Potter treated him with love and kindness such that his own family had never shown him.

.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

Sirius spent the day at leisure, napping periodically between meals and snacks. He purred content as he lay sprawled on the sofa. Roseberry was sitting on the floor with her back resting on the sofa, reading a muggle book. Every so often she would move her head and the sweet fragrance of her shampoo would waft back to him. He glanced over at James, who was asleep on an armchair by the fire. He turned his attention back to Roseberry and, feigning sleep, moved his head closer to hers so that her silken hair brushed his cheek. He tried to picture other situations in which her hair would brush his cheek. Perhaps they would steal a nap by the beech tree at Hogwarts and she would roll over on top of him. She would smile down at him and trace his features with her soft fingers. He would undoubtedly wrap his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She might grab his hands and he'd let her force his arms over his head. She would kiss him, and then sit up, straddling him. She'd look at him saucily, and push her cloak off her shoulders. She would unbutton her blouse slowly while he waited with anticipation. Sirius's eyes flew open, feeling he was being watched. He looked up to find James staring at him inquisitively. He flushed and repositioned himself to conceal any evidence of his daydream.

Roseberry looked up and saw that James was awake. "I'm bored, Jimmy. What's on for tonight?"

James and Sirius sat up. "What did you have in mind?" asked James.

Roseberry shrugged, "We could go into muggle London."

"Muggle London!" Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"That could be fun," nodded James. "We could send word to Remus and Peter. They could take the Knight Bus and meet us at the Leaky Cauldron before we head out together."

The three ran up the stairs and hurriedly got dressed. The boys were waiting by the door when Roseberry glided elegantly down the stairs. She was simply dressed in a black cowl neck sweater and a pair of jeans. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. She grabbed a red peacoat from off the hanger beside the door. Sirius scrambled to help her with her coat. She wrapped her Gryffindor scarf about her neck and pulled on a pair of black leather gloves before the trio stepped out into the night.

The soft glimmer of moonlight played across the freshly fallen snow and made the streets dance in the light of a million diamonds. Roseberry breathed in deeply, "It's such a beautiful night." She led the boys to the tube station and proceeded to purchase tickets.

"Roseberry's parents did business with muggles. She grew up knowing about the magic world, but she was raised as a muggle. I think she sometimes misses the simple pleasures of muggle life," explained James.

The three made their way to the Leaky Cauldron where they were greeted with hugs and smiles from Remus, Peter, and Lily Evans. James started in surprise. Roseberry gave him a roguish grin, "Try not to act like too much of a prat, Jimmy. You might have a chance."

James smiled back at her as the group left the Leaky Cauldron and ventured in search of muggle amusements. He hung back, buzzing around Lily, trying his best to impress her while Peter Pettigrew followed behind him.

Roseberry rolled her eyes, then happily looped her arms through those of Sirius and Remus. "I feel like such the lucky girl! Arm-in-arm with two devastatingly handsome wizards!" The friends eventually found a charming little pub featuring a live band.

Upon entering the pub, Sirius and Remus accompanied Roseberry as she sidled up to the bar to order ciders and ales for them all. They carried the drinks back to a large table that James had claimed.

Several hours later, Remus made his way to the toilets in the back of the bar. Sirius excused himself and met Remus coming out of the loo. Sirius held out his arm, barring Remus's way. Remus clapped his hand on Sirius's shoulder, "Exciting night out, isn't it, Padfoot? I've never done anything like this before!"

Sirius did not break a smile, but continued to stare darkly at him. "Come, Moony, let's have a talk," he said, grasping Remus's shoulder. The boys walked around the back of the pub, turning to watch the table where Roseberry and Lily were talking animatedly as James hung on to every word Lily said.

"Roseberry's beautiful, isn't she?" said Sirius softly, turning to watch Remus's reaction.

"She certainly is," replied Remus, watching the girl's eyes sparkle in the dim light from across the room. "I don't think I've ever met anyone so beautiful or vivacious."

Sirius smirked. _Looks like ole Moony fancies the beautiful Rose. As if he has a chance._ And yet, Moony had a way of cheering her up and could always make her laugh. She was obviously comfortable with him. He frowned.

Remus looked Sirius levelly in the eye, "Look, Sirius, Roseberry is beautiful, yes. She's spirited, intelligent, kind, powerful, and brave. I care for her deeply. I'm not going to deny that I might fancy her a little, but she's not interested in me, Sirius. Even if she were, I wouldn't pursue it. It's not worth the risk of losing her friendship…or yours."

Sirius clapped Remus on the back, "I'm sorry, Moony. I just—."

Remus cut across him, "I understand, Padfoot."

The boys made their way back to the table and sat on either side of Roseberry. She sighed contentedly, peering into the depths of her stout, "Happiness is a good dark beer, friends, and a brief respite from the shit that is life. Merry Christmas."


	5. Chapter 5

_17 January 1976_

Roseberry had noticed that James and his friends were acting rather unusually. Peter had tittered about nervously during breakfast, James and Sirius appeared to be bursting with excitement, but it was Remus who looked especially odd. She couldn't help but notice how pale he looked. She also couldn't help but notice that the same set of behaviors governed the boys every month…around the full moon. She mulled over this as she carried her books down to the Gryffindor common room. James and Sirius were at a Saturday quidditch practice and Peter, as usual, had tagged along. She had decided to make use of the quiet time to study. She found the common room empty, save for one other student sitting quietly in an armchair by the fire.

"Remus," she said, settling herself onto the plush sofa near him. "Didn't fancy going to watch the practice, I take it?"

"No. I wanted to catch up on some assignments while I had the chance," responded Remus, smiling weakly at her.

"I had the same idea," said Roseberry, pulling out her History of Magic text. She paused a moment, looking at him, "I—um…how are you feeling? You look pale."

"I—I'm fine," replied Remus, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"I—well…I couldn't help but notice," began Roseberry, nervously. "Forgive me if I'm being presumptuous, but I had a friend at Magnolia Hall. She had—well, during the full moon—she suffered from lycanthropy." She bit her lip.

Remus averted his eyes, "I—I believe I may go to the practice after all."

"Oh."

Remus stood to leave. Roseberry tried once more. She reached out and took his arm. He turned to look at her.

"I'm really sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean to. Please don't go. I just thought I recognized—well, in any case, I guess I was wrong. I was only asking in case—well, because I know that turning is rather painful and I know of a potion that reduces the pain."

Remus stared at her and sat down on the sofa, "You guessed right. I _am_ a werewolf."

The pair sat for a moment, not speaking. Remus looked down at Roseberry's hand, which was gently stroking his arm.

"You mentioned a potion?" ventured Remus cautiously.

"Yes. My friend said that she barely felt a thing when she took it. I can brew it. It needs to steep a few weeks, so it's too late for this full moon, but, if you'd like, I can have some ready by the next." Roseberry smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks," said Remus. He hesitated and then leaned over to give her a hug.

"Nice shot, James. I didn't think you'd—" Sirius Black stopped in his tracks as he caught a glimpse of Remus and Roseberry hugging on the sofa.

At the sound of his voice, Roseberry turned her head. "How'd the practice go, boys?" she asked, smiling broadly.

Sirius hesitated, then walked up to the sofa and launched himself over the back to land squarely between the two. "James made an impossible goal," he said and began to prattle on about quidditch.

.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

The animagi emerged from the hidden hollow of the Whomping Willow. "Forbidden Forest?" suggested Padfoot.

"I don't know. There are creatures in the Forbidden Forest—" whimpered Wormtail.

"The Forbidden Forest sounds like fun," said Prongs, cutting across Peter.

"Sure, James, the Forbidden Forest…" retracted Wormtail.

Three large shapes lumbered toward the dark woods near Hogwarts, a small rat skittering hurriedly behind them. They were about to enter the woods when Padfoot barreled over a pretty longhaired black cat…a black cat dragging a large wicker basket full of herbs. The cat hissed and ran up a tree, peering cautiously down at them.

Padfoot sniffed up the tree and placed his front paws on the trunk, "Roseberry? Is that you?"

"Sirius?" mewed the cat, "Sirius Black?" The cat climbed carefully down the tree. She looked around at the other animals. "James?" she asked, turning toward the stag. "Peter?" she said, looking rather hungrily down at the little rat, who skittered away to hide behind James. "Unregistered animagi. Hmpf. The trouble you'd be in if you got caught!" she admonished as she returned the fallen herbs to the basket.

"Speak for yourself," said James, nibbling at the herbs.

"Hey! This is for Remus's potion! Get your own herbs!" said the cat as she swiped at the stag's nose with her paw.

Padfoot helped her right her basket. "Do you need help taking these back up to the castle?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't want to ruin y'all's fun. I can manage," responded the cat, attempting to drag the full basket up the hill.

"It's no bother," said Sirius, easily picking up the basket. "Prongs here can keep Moony in line without my help."

"Well, if you don't mind," mewed the cat appreciatively.

The two headed off in the direction of the castle.

"How did y'all become animagi?" asked Roseberry.

"Well, I take it you know about Moony's condition? James and I worked on it for years. We wanted to keep him company while he was a werewolf…so he wouldn't be so lonely."

"That's really decent of you," said the cat softly as she began to purr. "It can't be easy for him. He reminds me a lot of a friend of mine from Magnolia Hall. She was also a werewolf…. She was killed last year…by self-proclaimed 'Werewolf Hunters' armed with silver bullets."

The animals snuck up to the entrance to the Gryffindor common room and returned to their usual form as they climbed through the passageway. Roseberry turned to face Sirius. "Thank you so much, Sirius," she said, a hint of a purr still left in her voice. She looked up at him and smiled.

Sirius gazed down at her. The glow from the fireplace made her radiate. He took a step forward. "Do you want Remus?" he asked.

"Do I—what?" asked Roseberry, taken aback.

"I've seen you. You laugh at all his jokes and the two of you are always lost in conversation. Do you want him? Do you want to go out with him?"

"I _do_ like Remus," she began, "but only as a friend. We do get along, that's true. We share many of the same interests. But that's where it ends. I don't want to be any more than friends with him and I believe that the feeling is mutual."

"Oh—well, I…well, okay," stammered Sirius, feeling redness creep into his face. He began to turn away, "Well, since you're safe—"

"There _is_ someone here that I do fancy, though," she said shyly.

_Surely not Wormtail!_ Sirius thought frantically, turning to look at her. "Oh?" he asked in what he hoped was a casual tone, "Who might that be?"

Roseberry blushed furiously and stared down at her clasped hands. "You," she said in a barely audible whisper.

"Me?" repeated Sirius incredulously. He grinned down at her as he stepped toward her. "I've liked you ever since I first laid eyes on you," he admitted, tentatively taking her hands in his.

The couple gazed at each other for a few tense minutes and then Sirius slipped his arms around her, pulling her to him. He ran his fingers through her silken hair and tilted her face up to him. He lowered his face into hers and kissed her lips. Softly and tentatively at first, then more insistently. He stopped abruptly and led her over to the sofa nearest the fireplace. He put his arm firmly around her shoulders. "I've been so shy around you that I never let us get the chance to talk," he murmured in her ear. "Tell me about yourself. I want to hear everything…."

.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

When James, Remus, and Peter returned to the castle the following morning, they found Sirius and Roseberry nestled on the sofa in the common room, asleep.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Sirius?" yelled James, brandishing his wand.

Sirius sat up with a start.

"That's my _cousin_, Sirius. Not some pretty little tart you can seduce. You've got girls throwing themselves at you. Why _her_?"

"It's not like that James—"

"Jimmy, I really like Sirius—"

"You stay out of it, Rose. You don't know him like I do. He's snogged a ton of girls, but he's never cared for any of them. He just gets bored and restless and seduces girls because he can. And I thought you liked Remus, anyway. He's better for you, Rose. I've _warned_ you time and again about 'bad boys'. You need someone sweet and gentle."

"_Don't_ tell me what I need, James Potter!"

"James, listen to me. It's not like that. No, listen to me. It's true. I've never really liked a girl before. I _was_ bored and filling my time. But this is different. I—I've never felt this way before. I like her, James. I really like her. I never understood you when you talked about your feelings for Lily Evans. But I do now. I think I'm falling for her, James."

James lowered his wand. "Swear. Swear to me you aren't just using her. Swear to me you won't hurt her."

"I swear. I would NEVER do anything to knowingly hurt her, James."

James stashed his wand into his back pocket and looked Sirius squarely in the eye, "Take care of her, Sirius. She deserves it."


	6. Chapter 6

_25 June 1976_

Roseberry and Remus sat across from each other in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, watching Sirius and James duel and trying to ignore the squeaks that Peter made when a hex flew too close to him. The duelists were drenched with sweat, but grinning.

"Agh, I suppose that's enough practice, eh, Prongs?" said Sirius, collapsing next to Rose and throwing an arm around her.

James sat down across from him and grinned, "I can't wait for us to turn seventeen. We'll be unstoppable!"

"You're unstoppable now," said Roseberry, rolling her eyes. "Since when have little things like rules ever stopped the two of you?"

Sirius laughed and planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek, "Ah, that's why you love us!"

Roseberry tried to act dismissive, but the corners of her mouth betrayed her mirth. "I suppose," she admitted. "It certainly will be an entertaining summer, at least."

_9 July 1976_

Sirius pulled Roseberry onto his broomstick just as the afternoon shadows began to lengthen. The couple soared above the buildings and the trees, Sirius's broom gaining speed. Rose nuzzled at Sirius's neck and he pulled her arms tighter around him with a free hand.

Several hours later, after watching the last blush of day sink into the ocean from a rugged west-facing cliff, Sirius pulled Roseberry closer to him, "This is my favorite spot. I used to come here when I was younger. When things got bad at home, I'd hop on my broom and come out here to be alone and think."

Roseberry lay back on the soft grass to gaze up at the stars. "It's beautiful here, Sirius. Far away from the lights of town, the stars seem so much brighter. It—it reminds me of h—home," the girl choked. She took a deep breath and shivered as a chilly night wind nipped at her shoulders. Sirius nudged her jaw line with his nose. He stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers and brushed a tear away with his thumb.

Roseberry smiled up at him and Sirius kissed his girlfriend full on the mouth. Rose's soft hands entwined themselves into his long dark locks, pulling him to her. Sirius's tongue brushed past her lips and met with hers.

Sirius's hand roamed away from Roseberry's face and travelled down her neck and over her bare shoulders. Sirius moaned into her mouth as Roseberry shuddered under his touch. Sirius tugged at Roseberry's peasant top, the light fabric slipping down easily to expose her bare chest. Sirius pulled away from her mouth and nipped lightly at her neck as his hands explored the unknown territory of her full breasts. Rose gasped as his slightly trembling fingers tweaked her nipples gently. His mouth came down to taste her breasts as his hand snaked up her supple thighs under her long cotton skirt. Rose whimpered as his fingers came in contact with her smooth, slick warmth. Sirius groaned as he ground himself into her hip.

"Sirius," gasped Roseberry, breathlessly.

"Rose," murmured Sirius, closing his eyes and inhaling a mixture of her flowery perfume and the musk of their mutual arousals. His finger slipped into her and she arched her back, her hip rubbing against his erection.

A guttural moan escaped her moist red lips before she gripped his wrist and pushed his hand away. "Sirius, I—I can't. I—I'm just not ready," she said, sitting up and straightening her clothing. She sat, chewing her lower lip, looking off into the distance.

Sirius rolled over on his back and groaned. He looked over at Roseberry and saw that she was trembling. He sat up and put an arm around her shoulders, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Roseberry looked up at him, her eyes welling with unshed tears, "I'm sorry, Sirius. I know you want to but—" Roseberry looked down at her clasped hands.

"It's okay," Sirius said softly, cupping her face with his hand and pulling her gaze upward, "It's okay, Roseberry. I don't want you to do anything that you're not ready for. I love you and I'm willing to wait." He kissed her lightly on the top of the head.

"I love you too, Sirius Black."

_24 July 1976_

Roseberry sipped on a peppermint milkshake in front of Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, catching up with Remus, who had spent his summer in Rome. Remus described the sites he'd visited and the books he'd read during his trip in between bites of his chocolate fudge sundae.

"_Still_ talking about Rome, Moony?" asked Sirius, walking up behind him and ruffling his hair. He collapsed in a chair between Rose and Remus and stole a drink of Roseberry's milkshake. "Ugh! Peppermint! Gross!" He reached over and stole Remus's spoon out of his hand and took a big bite out of his sundae, "Much better."

James and Peter took seats opposite Sirius. James took the spoon out of Sirius's hand and shoveled some of Remus's sundae into his mouth.

"HEY!" exclaimed Remus, reclaiming his spoon. "Get your own ice cream!"

"That's why I like flavors no one else likes," Roseberry explained to Remus, leaning back in her chair. She smiled at Sirius, "Y'all took long enough in the quidditch supply store. There couldn't have been _that_ much to see."

"But there was, dear cousin," said James. "Now that I'm quidditch captain, my best beater and I must be well-equipped to win the quidditch cup for Gryffindor!"

"Of course," said Roseberry, rolling her eyes.

Sirius scooted his chair closer to hers and kissed her cheek, "The quidditch cup is a big deal for the Marauders, darling. Gryffindor will never win the House Cup while we're students. Not with all the detentions that James and I get. We've probably gotten a thousand points a piece deducted from Gryffindor since we arrived. The quidditch cup is our one chance to bring glory to our house."

"Or you could, hm, I don't know, _start following the rules_."

"Rules? What are those? Prongs, do _you_ know what she's talking about?"

"Not a clue, Padfoot," responded James, shaking his head. "She's acting like her brain's been addled. Perhaps we should swing by St. Mungo's on our way home."

"I don't know how you stand them, Remus," Roseberry said, disregarding Sirius and James. "You must be a saint to put up with them."

"I try…when they're not stealing my ice cream, that is," responded Remus, jealously guarding his sundae.

"I promised mother that I'd bring the both of you to dinner," said James. "We'd better head home. Hurry and finish your sundae, Moony, or Padfoot and I will help you."


	7. Chapter 7

_17 September 1976_

James sat dangling his legs over the arm of an armchair, throwing spitballs at a squeaking Peter. Sirius sat in the center of the couch, pinning the squirming, mousy boy down. Remus sat quietly on the other side of Sirius, attempting to read. It was late and everyone else was presumably asleep.

A sudden burst of noise caused them all to sit up. Roseberry, Lily, Alice, and Mary came bounding into the common room, well past curfew, making a beeline toward the boys. Alice pounced and landed in an empty chair by them. Roseberry leapt over a low table and threw herself down on the floor between Remus's and Sirius's legs. Mary scuttled forward and sat down with her back to the fire. Looking around, Lily plopped herself down in the only available space, the arm of James's chair. The girls struggled to slow their frantic breathing and pointed their wands at each other, tucking in a stray lock of hair here and straightening a shirt there.

Moments later, Argus Filch came bounding into the Gryffindor common room. "Who? Who was it?" he glared, spittle foaming at the corners of his mouth. "You," he waved his fist at James and Sirius. "You did this!"

Sirius looked at James, then back at Filch. "We did what, exactly?"

"You know _full well_ what you did!" he responded. "You are responsible for everything that goes on around here! Don't think I haven't been watching you! I know you are responsible for tonight."

Roseberry sat up and looked up at him through shyly fluttering lashes. "But Mr. Filch," she cooed. "The boys have been sitting here with us all night. We'd have known if they were up to something." She bit her lower lip and looked up at him bashfully.

A blush of red crept into Argus Filch's craggy cheeks. "Well, then, perhaps I was mistaken this once," he permitted, "but don't think that I won't be watching you two." He left the room muttering under his breath something about Black and Potter getting their due.

As soon as the portrait swung shut, the girls burst into a fit of laughter.

"What was _that_ all about?" asked James.

"If we're going to get blamed for it, we ought to know what it is we're being blamed for," Sirius chimed in.

The girls exchanged looks. "Narcissa and her lot started it last week," began Lily. "It seems that she has recently started dating Lucius Malfoy and he let it slip that he'd dated Roseberry for a while. I overheard some Slytherin girls talking and he had evidently drunk too much Firewhiskey and told her that Roseberry had broken his heart. That she was the one that got away."

Sirius clenched his jaw and fought back the sudden rush of jealousy. He glanced down at Roseberry to watch her reaction. He sighed silently in relief as she met his eyes and gave him a sheepish smile to let him know that she harbored no feelings for Lucius Malfoy.

"Needless to say, she's incensed and has decided to take it out on us full-force. Of course, she's never liked Mary or me because we're Muggle-born."

"Muggle-born and besting her at every turn!" chimed in Roseberry, eyes blazing.

"Then there's the issue of Alice," added Mary. Alice blushed furiously.

"Narcissa thought that dating Lucius would make her the talk of Hogwarts," explained Lily. "Being that he's much older and was much fancied, at least by the Slytherin girls, when he was a student here."

"Dating an auror, though, is _infinitely_ cooler," teased Roseberry, watching Alice grow redder.

"Who's dating an auror?" asked James, as the boys looked at each other, confused.

"_Alice_ is!" replied Rose, grinning.

"Alice has been dating a dashing young auror by the name of Frank Longbottom," said Mary. "It's _so_ romantic!"

"All-in-all, Narcissa and her friends have decided that we are sworn enemies," Lily summed up. "So all last week, we've had to put up with being locked out of classes, having Impediment hexes being thrown at us at inopportune moments, and just general discomfort. We didn't rise to the occasion, though, so they took a different approach. This morning they kidnapped the first year Gryffindor girls and hung them by their feet in the Slytherin common room while the other Slytherins laughed and threw things at them."

"The idiots made a mistake though," smirked Rose. "The first years heard the password to the Slytherin common room. Alice and I snuck into the Slytherin dormitories this evening." The girls burst into laughter.

"We cast disillusionment charms on ourselves and hid fifty dungbombs all around the room that Narcissa and her friends occupy," said Alice curling her lips mischievously. "A case of fireworks has been set up around the common room as well. The best part is that Lily and Rose managed to make a few improvements to the dungbombs…_visible_ improvements." The girls doubled over with laughter.

"The dungbombs and the fireworks have been charmed to release early in the morning. Here's how we envision it," said Rose. "The dungbombs will go off early in the morning, just before everyone rises, bathing the girls in the _lovely_ pungent fragrance and dying them and all their belongings in Gryffindor red and gold. The girls will, no doubt, run out of the room and down into the common room…only to be met with the fireworks, which are timed to go off ten minutes after the dungbombs. This will wake the rest of the Slytherins, causing them to rush down to the common room as well, where they will behold the smelly and dyed seventh years. Narcissa and her friends will undoubtedly be screaming bloody murder in their nighties." This time the boys laughed with the girls.

"Where does—," Sirius gasped with laughter, "Where does Filch play into all of this?"

"In order to pull this off, we had to keep Filch out of the way. Lily and I hid near his office and cast various spells to keep him occupied. You know, animating the suits of armor and the like," explained Mary.

"And that's why he came bounding in here tonight," said Lily.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Evans," said James to Lily, grinning impishly as he mussed up his hair. "I'm great at pranks. We should pull a prank together some time. We'd make a great team."

Lily was reminded that she was sharing a chair with the ever-arrogant James Potter. She leapt up and responded coolly, "_We_ are certainly not _ever_ making a team, Potter." With that, she turned sharply and bounded up the stairs, followed closely by Mary MacDonald.

James stared after her, "What did I do?"

Alice and Roseberry laughed. "You were being your usual arrogant self, dear cousin," said Rose, leaning her head back to rest between Remus's and Sirius's thighs while Sirius's hand stroked her hair.

James sighed, "She'll _never_ like me. It'd almost be better if she didn't know that I existed." He rearranged himself, flopping histrionically over the chair, "She _knows_ that I exist and she _hates_ me."

"Now, stop being so melodramatic, Jimmy. It doesn't become you," Roseberry grinned. "Handsome, popular quidditch stars shouldn't be throwing hissy fits like adolescent girls. In all seriousness, though, you already have a lot going for you without having to try so hard. You should tone it down some, you know. Talk to her like you would talk to me."

"Maybe," sighed James, rising from his chair. "For now I think I'll go to bed."


	8. Chapter 8

_­­­­­18 December 1976_

Sirius swallowed nervously as he stood before Charlus Potter's study. Roseberry and James were napping in front of the fire in the living room when Sirius left them. He took a deep breath and rapped confidently on the study door.

Charlus was sitting behind his desk, a pair of glasses perched on the end of his nose, when Sirius stepped into the study.

"What brings you here, my boy?" he asked kindly.

"Mr. Potter, I—uh, I had something to ask you," began Sirius hesitantly.

"Well, out with it, then."

"I—well, as you know, Rose and I have been dating for a while now. I know we are still young—"

Charlus frowned.

"And I don't mean to say we would do anything right away. Of course we'd wait until we both graduated. What I mean to say is, I love Roseberry very much, sir, and I would like to make her my wife one day. Mr. Potter, I would like to ask you for Roseberry's hand in marriage. If she'll take me, that is." Sirius let out a nervous sigh of relief.

Charlus sat back in his chair, contemplating the boy, "I do not doubt that you care very deeply for my niece and she, you. But you are correct in saying that you are both young. You are of age, Sirius, but Roseberry has over two years left at Hogwarts. Much can happen in two years, especially as young as you are. Not to mention the year you will spend apart after you graduate and Roseberry completes her final year at Hogwarts. Do you think it wise or kind to ask her to wait for you? To tie herself to you while you begin a new life without her? Do you think it would do yourself justice?"

Sirius paled, "I—I—"

Charlus rubbed his chin, "Here's my offer to you, Sirius. Give it another year. If you feel the same way about her in a year, you have my blessing to ask her to marry you. In the meanwhile, I hear from James that you have procured a flat. I will give Roseberry permission to stay with you in that flat as often and for as long as she wishes so that you may become better acquainted with each other."

"Th—thank you, Mr. Potter."

Charlus paused, clearing his throat, "I would imagine that you are familiar with, ah, contraceptive charms?"

Sirius reddened furiously, "I—uh, yes, sir, but we—we haven't, that is to say, we aren't having—"

Charlus held up a hand, "Well, it is best to be prepared if such an occasion _does_ arise. Now, if you have no more to discuss with me, would you be so kind as to send Rose down to see me?"

"Thank you, Mr. Potter."

Charlus stood and took Sirius's arm, "Dorea and I consider you a son, Sirius. We would love nothing more than to welcome you into the family. I just want the both of you to take your time and make sure that this is what you want. I would hate for your friendship to suffer because you rushed into things." He patted Sirius on the back and ushered him out the door before settling himself back behind his desk.

Sirius made his way to the living room and shook Roseberry's shoulder.

"Go 'way," she mumbled, curling into a tighter ball.

"Rose," he whispered.

She opened one eye and reached up to tug at the sleeve of his shirt, "Come here and snuggle."

"Rose, your Uncle Charlus is waiting to speak to you in his study."

Roseberry grudgingly sat up, pouting, "Do you know what about?"

"Just go talk to him."

Roseberry sighed, "Okay, but keep my spot on the rug warm, will ya?" She stood and kissed his cheek before bounding out of the living room.

Roseberry found her uncle sitting at his desk in the study, a snifter of brandy in his hand. She perched herself on his desk, swinging her feet, "Sirius told me you wanted to speak to me, Uncle Charlus."

Charlus rubbed the bridge of his nose thoughtfully before looking up at her, "Roseberry, you really like Sirius, don't you?"

Roseberry looked a little nonplussed, but she nodded, "I do, Uncle Charlus."

"Do you love him, Rose?"

Roseberry blushed, but looked him evenly in the eye, "Yes, Uncle Charlus, I do. I love him very much."

Charlus nodded, "As I thought. Well, dear, I think I would feel more comfortable about the increasing seriousness of your relationship if you spent more time alone together, getting to know each other without James or your other friends as buffers. I am giving you permission to stay with Sirius in his new flat as often and for as long as you like."

"Oh…uh…thank you, Uncle Charlus," said Roseberry, looking a little taken aback.

Charlus took her by the shoulders and kissed her cheek, "You may look like your father, dear, but you _are_ my sister's daughter. Of that, there is no doubt. You are fiercely devoted to Sirius. I only want to make certain that your love for him is one that will last. Now, pack your bags, dear. I believe Sirius will be moving into his new flat this afternoon and you should go with him."

.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

James, Roseberry, and Sirius met Remus and Peter in Diagon Alley to help Sirius in his quest to furnish his new flat. Sirius delegated the task of interior decorating around his major furniture choices to Rose. It was after purchasing several curtains and throw pillows that Roseberry made it back to where the boys were standing around a large bed, two bunk beds, a sofa, several cushy armchairs, and a dining set.

"I just don't know how we're going to get all this to the flat," Sirius was saying, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Maybe we can hire one of those Muggle vehicles. A moving van," suggested James.

"Who'll drive?" asked Peter.

"Maybe Rose has a license," suggested Remus.

The boys turned toward her questioningly. Roseberry raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?" Meeting the dumb looks with weakly suppressed smile, she sighed in mock exasperation, "Sirius, how old are you?"

"Seventeen," he said frowning.

"Know any good spells to shrink all this?" she waved an arm at the assortment of furniture.

Sirius flashed a bright smile in her direction, "See? That's why I keep you around." Turning back to the furniture, he shrunk the items, placed a featherweight charm on them, and handed them out to the others to carry.

The group made their way back to Sirius's flat in Muggle London and began moving him in. The flat consisted of a surprisingly large master bedroom with an en suite bath, a guest bedroom, a guest bath, a modest study, and a large room that served as a kitchen, dining room, and living room. With the help of magic, the flat was fully furnished in a matter of hours and the boys sank into the living room furniture to relax and watch Sirius's muggle television.

Roseberry tied an apron around her waist and busied herself in the kitchen. "No, go relax with the boys," she said to Sirius, kissing his cheek and pushing him toward the sofa. "I can manage dinner myself."

"Come on, Padfoot," called Remus. "You're missing the second half of the game. It's muggle football."

"Muggle _British_ football," corrected Rose. "_American_ football is so much more intense." Roseberry stuck out a tongue at Remus.

"Um, muggle _rest-of-the-world_ football, you mean," retorted Remus. "You Americans are the only ones who refuse to call a game involving a ball kicked around by the foot by its proper name. _American_ football should be called run-ten-yards-with-a-ball-tucked-under-the-arm-then-break-for-commercials."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Rose, rolling her eyes.

"I don't see how either game could beat quidditch," mused Sirius, walking toward the living area, bottles of butterbeer in hand.

"Spoken like a true pureblood," said Rose and Remus in unison, earning them both a glare.

.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

By the end of the game, Roseberry had set the dining room table and called for the boys to eat the dinner she had prepared. The hungry boys attacked the food ravenously and she was soon surrounded by languid conversation and a belching contest between James and Sirius.

"Lovely," she said with a sneer as she was subjected to a particularly loud and noxious belch, courtesy of James, by simply leaning in to clear the table.

The boys stayed for another hour, playing Exploding Snap, before heading home. Sirius saw his friends out, imploring them to come back for another, longer, visit. He returned to the living room to find Rose curled up on the couch, asleep. He stood watching her for a few minutes before nudging her awake. "Come on," he said as he pulled her up. "Let's get you to bed."

Roseberry nodded and followed him down the hall carrying her traveling bag. She stopped in front of the guest room and started to open it.

"Um, well, I was thinking," Sirius began hesitantly, "if you wanted to, we could maybe—I mean, I did get a rather large bed for my bedroom…far too large for just me, you know. Of course, if you don't want to, you're more than welcome to use the guest—"

"No, I'll go with you," said Roseberry with a small, shy smile. She took his hand and let him lead her back to his bedroom. She took a change of clothes and some toiletries out of her bag and slipped into his bathroom. She came back out having changed into a lacy red tank top and a matching pair of boycut panties.

Sirius had already undressed and turned down the bed. He sat nervously on the edge of his bed wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Rose walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. He looked bashfully up at her and leaned up for a kiss. Rose returned the gesture, her chest pressing down on his. Sirius ran his hands up Rose's bare legs and she shifted to straddle his lap. He rolled her over onto his new bed and pinned her arms down. He nibbled at her neck and kissed her throat. His hands travelled down her arms and over the scanty lace covering her breasts. His thumb brushed over her hard nipples and her hips bucked against his.

"Can I—can I taste you?" Sirius asked hesitantly.

"Can you—what?" asked Rose, trying to make sense of his words through the haze of his presence.

"Can I taste you?"

"I don't understand."

Sirius kissed her quickly on the mouth and maneuvered lower on the bed, pulling off her underwear as he went. His teeth nipped gently at the sensitive skin of her inner thigh as he kissed his way up her legs. He hesitated a moment, looking up at her as she stared down at him in wide-eyed confusion. He smiled at her reassuringly, then tentatively licked at her inner folds.

"Oh. Can you _taste_ me?" she gasped, understanding. "Um—yes?"

Sirius grinned up at her and delved further in his exploration of her. He rewarded her moans and whimpers by burying his fingers further into her while he kissed and licked at her. Roseberry's fingers tangled themselves in Sirius's hair, urging him on until she cried out and shuddered violently against him. Sirius crawled up next to her and pulled her close to him. She gave him a kiss and peered up at him through half-lidded eyes before her hands worked their way down his chest and tugged at the waistband of his boxers. Sirius grasped her wrist and pulled her hand away. "It's not that I don't want you, Rose," he whispered in her ear, "It's that I don't want you to feel like you have to reciprocate." He kissed her forehead and tucked her head under his chin, "Let's go to sleep."


	9. Chapter 9

_17 March 1977_

"Do you think she hates me?" asked James, over a glass of Irish whiskey, pulling his cousin away from his best friend's moist, needy lips. He held a whimpering Sirius at bay with his outstretched hand. "You're disgusting. All over each other in public. Now about Lily, do you think she hates me?"

Roseberry wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and exchanged a look across the table with Alice Prewett, "She doesn't _hate_ you, exactly…."

Alice giggled and pulled back from the very insistent hands and strong arms of Frank Longbottom to lean forward and join in the conversation, "Truth be told, she thinks you're rather handsome."

"And she knows that you're intelligent and talented. She respects that. But…." The girls exchanged glances again. Rose bit her lip and contemplated the most delicate way to phrase things, "Well, she thinks you're conceited. I don't think that's a secret, is it?"

James sighed and took sip of whiskey, "Some St. Paddy's day. Sneaking into Hogsmeade on a school night to watch couples snog while I drown my heartbreak in alcohol."

"You're a sweet guy. A real catch. I know this. Your friends know this. But look at it from her point of view. The only time she has ever seen you or interacted with you, it's been when you're tormenting some poor unsuspecting underclassman or when you are bending over backwards trying to act überconceited in some misguided effort to look cool for her." Rose raised an eyebrow questioningly.

James slouched back in his chair, "I suppose."

"But I know you. I know you do nice things for people. Like the time you stuck up for that first year Hufflepuff whom Avery and his gang were torturing. And you're very patient with our Gryffindor underclassmen when they come to you for D.A.D.A. help." Rose smiled encouragingly and squeezed his hand. "I'll tell you what. You try being yourself for the next month or so. No, really. No more trying to act cool. Just be yourself and cut down on the hexing of random students, okay? And I will attempt to open Lily's eyes to the _good_ in you."

"So will I!" Alice chimed in, excitedly.

"Do you think I have a chance at taking her to the May Day Ball?" asked James hesitantly.

Roseberry looked squarely at him, "Just do what I say for the next month and I promise Lily will go with you to the ball. Gladly."

Sirius and Frank exchanged looks. "Good," declared Sirius. "Now that you've got that worked out, can we have our girlfriends back?"

_1 May 1977_

The Marauders spent the good part of the afternoon preening themselves in preparation for the night's festivities before making their way down to the common room to nervously wait for the girls to emerge. James looked especially pale and twitchy. Sirius and Remus tried in vain to loosen him with jokes.

The sound of high heels made the boys turn. Roseberry glided down the stairs and took Sirius's hand, twirling to give him the full effect. She was dressed in an off-the-shoulder lavender dress that complemented her creamy golden complexion. The girls had enchanted her hair with soft golden lights so that it looked like her silky dark hair was hung with hundreds of stars. Sirius pulled her to him and kissed her lightly.

Remus stepped out to offer arms to Mary MacDonald and Alice Prewett. A large pink peony was tucked into Mary's dark blonde French chignon. She wore a pink halter dress with strappy high-heeled sandals. Alice wore a strapless baby blue sheath dress with a long translucent scarf draped about her neck. Alice and Mary leaned up to kiss Remus's cheeks and giggled as he turned bright red.

James stepped forward and stumbled a bit on a rug. Sirius and Peter caught him by the shoulders and he made his way to the girls' dormitory entrance, proudly holding out his hand to Lily Evans. "You look…you look stunning," he gasped. And she did. Lily's auburn hair flowed around her shoulders and her light green eyes smiled down at him. She wore a simple light green boat neck dress with a crisp white sash.

"Come on," urged Peter, "I still have to meet my date."

The Gryffindors trooped down to the entrance to the Great Hall where Frank Longbottom was waiting for Alice. Peter skittered around until he found his date, a sweet-faced hazel-eyed Hufflepuff.

"Well, let's head in! I hear Dumbledore's lined up an excellent band this year," urged Sirius, leading the way.

.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

Sirius held Roseberry to him, looking down at her. "Do you want to get some fresh air? You look flushed."

"Yes," agreed Roseberry. "And I could use to rest my feet as well." She held her sandals in one hand as she followed him out of the Great Hall. He led her up the stairs. "Feet," she whined. "Feet. Hurt. Rest. Soon."

Sirius grinned back at her, "Sorry." He paused and picked her up. She gasped and gripped his shoulders tightly. "Better?"

"Yes. Much." Roseberry kissed him appreciatively and nestled her head on his shoulder. "Where are you taking me, anyway?" she asked as Sirius passed by the entrance to the Gryffindor common room and continued his ascent, albeit slower and with more effort.

"Astronomy. Tower," answered Sirius, panting.

Roseberry swung out of his arms. "Oh, darling, I didn't know _that's_ where you were headed! I can't have you carry me all that way," she laughed, taking his hand and pulling him up the stairs.

A few minutes later, Sirius pushed a door open and pulled Roseberry out onto the breezy promontory. Roseberry walked to the parapet and looked out over the Hogwarts grounds, "I never tire of this view. I miss home, but Hogwarts has become a second home for me."

Sirius stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling the nape of her neck. Turning her to face him, Sirius kissed Roseberry, feeling her soft lips part beneath his. His hands moved from around her waist. One travelled lower, gripping her round bottom. The other moved up, his fingertips tracing the neckline of her dress before dipping lower along the fabric of her dress. "You look so amazingly, enchantingly beautiful tonight," he murmured, nuzzling the sensitive skin behind her ear.

"And you, so dashing," she whispered back. She let the dark silk of his hair shimmer through her fingers. Rose leaned in and nipped at the patch of neck he'd left exposed when he had loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt earlier.

Sirius let his head fall back as Rose's tongue licked over his chest, following the movement of her nimble fingers as she unbuttoned his shirt. Roseberry pushed his shirt off his body and stepped back from him, letting her eyes flick over his broad shoulders, muscular arms, and the silky black trail that disappeared beneath his waistband. Sirius looked at her, eyes smoldering, but grinning, "Like what you see?"

"I always do," she replied, reaching out to rub a hand across one of his nipples. Roseberry smiled mischievously as she leaned forward to nibble at his nipple. Sirius hissed as her teeth grazed the sensitive skin. His hands grasped her waist, but Rose grabbed his wrists and pushed his hands away. "No, tonight we're doing things _my_ way," she said, all hint of a smile having left her lips.

Sirius nodded and let his hands fall to his sides. He watched her with anticipation as she ran her fingertips lightly over his chest. Roseberry circled Sirius predatorily, never letting her fingers leave his body. Stepping behind him, Roseberry licked a thin line between his shoulder blades and blew over it, causing him to gasp. Her fingertips grazed lightly down his spine and he shuddered. Her arms snaked around his waist to meet at his bellybutton. She thumbed at the silkiness of the black hairs on his lower abdomen. Sirius's breathing became more labored as her fingers pulled at the front of his trousers and unfastened them, letting them fall around his ankles.

"Wha—what are you doing?" asked Sirius shakily.

Roseberry moved back around to stand in front of him. She held a finger up to his lips, "Shh…you'll just have to wait and see. Now stand still and shut up." She gave him one last searing kiss on the lips before dropping to her knees. She pulled his boxers down and gasped a little when she saw the glistening drop of his desire resting on his swollen tip. She looked up at him and met with eyes filled with desire and longing. His lips were parted and his face was concentrated on hers. She smiled up at him rather smugly and licked the saltiness off of him with a moist tongue, inciting a guttural moan.

Sirius closed his eyes and groaned as she took the full length of him in her mouth. He reached down and tangled his hand in her soft silky hair. His thumb ran the length of her jaw, feeling her mouth working on him. It wasn't long before he collapsed, holding himself steady against the parapet and pinning her between his body and the tower wall. He looked down and pulled her up into his arms for a kiss. "You didn't have to, you know," he whispered into her neck. "I mean, thank you for that. I enjoyed it immensely. I just—have I been pressuring you too much? I don't want you to think that you have to do anything like that for me."

"I know," she said smiling. "I wanted to. Now get your pants back on, Sirius Black, before someone catches us out here."


	10. Chapter 10

_24 June 1977_

"See ya in a few weeks, Jimmy!" Roseberry said, throwing her arms around her cousin's neck. She kissed James, her Uncle Charlus, and her Aunt Dorea on their cheeks and followed Sirius out of King's Cross Station. The couple ducked out of sight and Sirius wrapped his arm tightly around her, apparating the both of them to the apartment they had been virtually sharing since winter.

Sirius kissed her on the cheek and nudged her onto the couch, flipping on the WWN, "Rest for a bit, Rose. I know you're tired. I'll take care of dinner."

Rose curled up on couch, looking for all appearances like she was asleep, if it weren't for the tap-tap-tap of her foot on the couch in time to the music.

Sirius tried his best on dinner and Roseberry appreciated the effort. That being said, both looked down at their plates, piled high with, well, Roseberry wasn't entirely sure.

"Looks great, Sirius," Roseberry lied, feeling warm, if a bit apprehensive, when a huge smile lit Sirius's face and he urged her to taste it.

They both took a bite of the rubbery mess and Sirius's face fell.

"It's terrible!" he exclaimed, looking for all the world surprised. He sighed dejectedly as he vanished the food on their plates, "There's an Indian place around the corner. Tell me what you want and I'll call in an order."

_11 July 1977_

"Sirius! Rose! Over here!" Remus called, grinning broadly at them from the terminal gate.

Sirius and Roseberry waved excitedly and all but ran to greet their friend with huge hugs.

"Is anyone else here?" Rose asked.

"Peter's in the lavatory. James is picking Lily up, but they should be here soon," Remus replied.

Rose smiled smugly, "So I take it Jimmy and Lily are hitting it off pretty well, huh? Jimmy's really not so bad once you get past his enormous ego." Rose shrieked as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and picked her up off the ground.

"What's this I hear about enormous egos?" James mock-growled.

"What, Sirius? Not going to defend my honor?" Rose asked, feigning offense.

"However could you say that, my lady?" Sirius replied indignantly as he tackled his bespectacled best friend and wrestled him to the ground.

Rose smiled amusedly at the carnage at her feet before turning to greet Lily with a hug.

"Erm, I think we're boarding, mates," Remus-the-ever-responsible announced.

"And?" both boys retorted.

"And you two need to start acting a little less like hyper puppies and a little more like humans if we're going to make it to Rome any time soon," Peter replied, pelleting them with M'n'M's.

Both boys sat up on their knees to catch the colorful candy in their mouths, not helping their cause.

Lily and Rose rolled their eyes and dragged their boyfriends up off the floor and pushed them in the direction of the gangway.

.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

Charlus Potter had spared no expense when he rented the house in Trastevere for his son, his niece and their friends. The building was not particularly extraordinary on the outside, but the interior surprised them all. Pink marble floors and a graceful chandelier greeted them in the foyer. To the right was a dining room with a kitchen on the far side. To the left was a large family room complete with billiard tables, foosball tables, and dartboards and a modest library off to one side. One the other side of the foyer was a glass door leading out into a fragrant flower-strewn courtyard. A small staircase near the door to the courtyard led the teens up to an L-shaped hallway of with windows lining the outer walls and doors along the inner walls. The doors led to identical bedrooms with large four-poster beds, en suite bathrooms, and windows overlooking the colorful courtyard.

"Jimmy! Did you know Uncle Charlus was renting us something like _this_?" Rose asked incredulously as she leaned precariously out a hallway window to peer down at the passersby going about their daily routine.

"No idea," James said in a dazed voice as he poked his head into each room in turn. "Hey, Lily, choose us a room!"

Roseberry looked up quickly and exchanged an amused look with the remaining Marauders as a blushing Lily pointed to a room near the stairs.

"They're all the same, but this one's pink. I'm tired I think I want to take a nap," she mumbled.

Roseberry and Sirius snickered as James dutifully followed her into the pink room.

"Well," Remus said, having suppressed his laughter, "I didn't see that one coming."

With that, Remus made a production out of claiming the room on the other end of the hall from James and Lily, while Rose and Sirius made a production out of claiming the room next to his, leaving Peter the corner room between the two couples.

_18 July 1977_

The week passed at great leisure. Remus, having memorized all of his guide books, was anointed their official travel guide and dragged the lot to as many cultural and historical sites as he could manage with Rose and Lily on each arm, hanging onto his every word. James, Sirius, and Peter lamented his negligence in reading up on _the fun stuff_ and having to forcibly drag the girls and their fellow Marauder away from the ruins on the days they visited the Roman Forum. Even they had to admit, however, that the scavenger hunt for giant stone feet was fun and the gruesome and somewhat perverted depictions of hell in at the Sistine Chapel were rather neat.

Toward the end of the trip, the six teens boarded a train to Cinqueterre, intent on getting some sun and non-cultural fun in the Mediterranean. The hike along the islands was picturesque and the teens eventually found a secluded beach on which to relax.

As soon as they were alone, Sirius took on his animagus form and loped along the rocky beach and down into the clear blue water.

James pouted, "Do you think it'd look strange if, say, a stag were to appear on the beach and play in the sand?"

"Yes, James," Lily replied, having been made privy to Remus's condition and the Marauders' Azkaban-worthy solution to it.

"But perhaps if we put up some Muggle-repelling charms on this stretch it'd be alright," Remus suggested.

Remus and Lily set about putting up concealment and Muggle-repelling charms as Rose carried a rat down toward the dog and stag playing in the wet sand.

The dog ran toward Rose at full speed and leapt on her, causing her to fall back into the water. The rat shook itself disgustedly and gratefully clambered up the stag's nose to rest securely between his antlers.

"Sirius!" squealed Rose, pushing the big black dog off of her. Padfoot barked and gave her a sloppy doggy kiss on her cheek before Remus came to the rescue in the form of a ball-wielding marauder.

"Padfoot!" Remus called, waving the large red rubber ball. "Fetch, boy!" Remus tossed the ball into the water and laughed as Sirius happily paddled out to retrieve his favorite toy.

While the boys played, Lily and Rose set about building a small bonfire and grilling meats they had brought with them. The scent of cooking food quickly brought the werewolf, animagi in tow, to the girls' side. Peter and James quickly took on their normal appearances, but Sirius whimpered and whined until Rose swatted him on the nose and told him, in no uncertain terms, that he wouldn't be getting anything to eat unless he ate it properly, as a wizard.

After their early evening meal, the teens lazed around the fire, watching the sun set over the water and singing along to the quiet strumming of Peter's guitar. Staring into the fire at dusk, each thought about what the ongoing war had cost them and how much more they had left to lose. With these morose thoughts, the teens packed their belongings and headed solemnly back to Rome, glad to have had one last carefree summer before their last year together at Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 11

_9 September 1977_

Roseberry was napping under the shade of a beech tree near the lake when she was awoken by the sound of angry voices and the loss of her pillow. Sirius had been stirred by the voices as well and had pulled his arm out from under her head to get a better look.

"Sorry, love," he kissed in her ear as she sat up, yawning.

"Snivelly and his little friends are getting out of hand!" growled James as he threw himself down next to them. Remus and Peter sat down across from the couple, looking rather pale.

"What's happened?" asked Sirius, picking pieces of grass out of Roseberry's hair. She purred happily and leaned back against his chest.

"Mary MacDonald's cat," replied James. "Lily and Alice are consoling Mary now. Those Slytherin bastards used the cruciatus curse on him in front of her before killing him."

"No!" gasped Roseberry. "Surely not!"

"Believe it," said Remus.

Sirius's mood darkened. "What are we going to do about this, James? They can't get away with this. I know, Remus. You want us to uphold our rocky truce with them, but this is crossing the line."

"I know," said Remus. "I'm not disagreeing. They _are_ out of hand. And—and something needs to be done. Whatever you are planning, I'll help."

"I think I'll go up to the castle…see if Mary needs anything," said Roseberry.

"I'll go with you. I'm starting to think it's not safe," replied Sirius, getting to his feet.

Roseberry waved him down, "I'll manage. You boys talk." She started to walk away, then paused and turned around, "Sometimes I don't know whether this back-and-forth retaliation does more harm or good, but I'm starting to think that you boys are the only ones who stand between Hogwarts' little gang of Death Eaters and everyone else."

As Roseberry made her way up the hill toward Hogwarts castle, she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. _Perhaps I should have taken Sirius up on his offer_, she thought, pulling her cloak tighter around herself. She shivered, whether the result of the approaching evening or the distinct feeling of being watched, she couldn't tell. _I'm just being silly. I'm fine. And Sirius has important business to address. Far more important than walking his silly spooked girlfriend around protected castle grounds. _She shook her head and continued on her way.

A few paces later, she stopped and turned, certain that she had heard leaves rustling. _Only the wind_. She took three more steps before stopping again. _No denying that_, she thought, her heart racing. Footsteps. Belonging to several people.

"Who's there?" she called out, her voice steady and her face forced into a haughtily placid expression. More footsteps. In the dimming twilight, she saw a figure step forward. "_Lumos!_" she muttered, pointing her wand at the figure. The tiny beam of light illuminated the snarl of none other than Henry Mulciber.

"Well, well," he smirked, approaching her. "I believe we've caught one. Another Gryffindor princess."

"Stand back, Mulciber," ordered Roseberry, jaw set and eyes blazing. More figures appeared behind him. Evan Rosier. Gregory Wilkes. Severus Snape. "Leave me be. I don't want to fight, but I will!"

"No, you won't," growled a deep voice from behind her as Charles Avery's massive hands clasped her wrists.

"Might be more fun if she does," laughed Mulciber, approaching the girl. "Get the wand, Severus."

Severus Snape hesitated, then wrenched the wand from her grasp and tucked it in his cloak.

Avery's hands moved up her arms without losing his grip. He lowered his face into her hair and inhaled deeply. Roseberry shuddered, and then threw back her head, making contact. She broke free and began to run, but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back toward him.

"You bitch," he screamed as blood flowed from his nose. "You'll pay, Gryffindor whore!"

Rosier and Wilkes grabbed her by the shoulders and hoisted her back on her feet. Snape leaned over Avery, healing the broken nose and cleaning the blood with his wand.

"Nice try. You've got fight in you after all, with or without your wand," sneered Mulciber. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled back her head. He kissed her neck and put his lips to her ears. "Good. I like a little fight."

"What are you doing? What do you want from me?" growled Roseberry, panic starting to invade her voice. She struggled to keep her composure.

"What does any boy our age want from an exquisite specimen of the female form such as yourself?" replied Mulciber, unfastening her cloak.

Roseberry began to scream, but Snape was quick to jinx her into silence. Mulciber pushed her cloak off her shoulders. He fingered the neckline of her low-cut blouse. "Impeccably dressed, as always." His fingers slowly unbuttoned the top button.

"Let me at her," said Avery, elbowing Mulciber aside. He grabbed her blouse and ripped it opened. Roseberry heaved silent sobs as tears streamed down her face. She fought against her captors, but Rosier and Wilkes had learned from Avery's mistake. Snape stood watch, his wand at the ready.

"Get back, Avery," said Mulciber menacingly. "I want to savor this." Mulciber pushed the remnants of her blouse off her frame and placed his hands on her waist. He kissed her shoulders as he fumbled with the fastenings of her skirt. Rosier and Wilkes snickered. Mulciber let the skirt drop to the ground as he forced her head up to look at him again. He pressed his lips on her fighting ones. He bit her hard on the lip, causing her to gasp. He took advantage of her parted lips to penetrate deeper into her mouth. He pulled back just as she snapped her jaws shut with a click of her teeth. Mulciber laughed. He stepped aside and motioned to Avery.

Avery lumbered toward her from where he had been glowering at a distance. He tore her small clothes off of her with little ceremony and tossed them aside.

"I don't know why you're crying. You should be excited, Gryffin_whore_. You'll be able to tell all your little Gryffinwhore friends what a _real_ man is like."

Rosier and Wilkes helped Avery wrestle the hysterical girl to the ground. Mulciber noticed Snape diverting his gaze nervously.

"Not craven, are you, Severus?" he snarled. "I thought you wanted to join the Dark Lord. Am I mistaken?"

"No," replied Severus. "Not craven. You are not mistaken."

"Good," replied Mulciber, grasping him by his arm. "Avery, get up. I think Severus ought to have the first go."

A flash of light sent Avery sprawling to the ground. Snape and Mulciber whirled around, wands drawn. James and Sirius led the charge, followed closely by Remus, Peter, Lily, and Alice. Rosier and Wilkes released their hold on Roseberry as they leapt to their feet. She grabbed her cloak and pulled it around her naked body.

Mulciber waved his wand, sending a curse hurling toward Sirius. "Afraid your pretty little girlfriend is going to develop a taste for Slytherin men, are you?" he taunted.

Sirius easily deflected the curse and launched one of his own, which sent Mulciber flying backwards with a grunt. "What Slytherin _men_?"

Several minutes and many frenzied curses later, the Slytherins retreated back to the castle, throwing curses over their shoulders. Sirius ran to his still-silent Rose.

"Are you alright?" asked Sirius, gathering her in his arms. Roseberry continued to heave silently.

"_Finite Incantatem_," said Remus, waving his wand at her.

"Sirius," Roseberry cried. "Oh, Sirius. How did you find me? Oh thank gods you arrived when you did. Just a moment later and –" She burst into hysterical sobs.

"Let's get you inside," said Sirius gently as he lifted her off the ground. The group made their way back to the castle.

Outside the Gryffindor passageway stood a tall, gangly, greasy teenager.

James brandished his wand, "What do you want, Snivellus?"

Snape tossed Roseberry's wand toward him. James caught it and glared. As the group filed through the passageway into the Gryffindor common room, Snape held out a hand, "Lily, I—"

Lily glared at him, "Despicable. Despicable and pathetic…even for you." She allowed herself to be steered into the passage by James as he slammed the portrait shut in Severus's face.

Inside the common room, Sirius had bundled Roseberry into a thick blanket by a roaring fireplace. Remus and Peter slipped down to the kitchens to fetch a pot of tea. He stroked her hair gently, "Lily and Alice came down to the lake to find us. When we realized that you'd never made it to the castle, we knew that something must have happened, so we came searching for you."

Roseberry shivered as she huddled under the blanket. "I feel so violated, Sirius. I—I feel so ashamed."

Sirius dropped to one knee in front of her, "Look at me. You have _no reason_ to feel ashamed, understand? You did nothing wrong. It was them. Those Slytherins. _They_ did this to you. And they will pay. I give you my word."

"Will it ever end, Sirius?" said Roseberry in an odd, rather detached voice. "When will they stop? When will they ever stop?"


	12. Chapter 12

_8 October 1977_

Roseberry was never the same after the attack. The rumors flew. Slytherins laughed and made rude insinuations as she walked past. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws looked at her pityingly. It was the pity that Sirius suspected she hated the most. Her friends were loyal, accompanying her whenever she left the Gryffindor dormitories. Remus was a fast friend, never letting her out of his sight. Not unless she was with Sirius.

Safely within the walls of the Gryffindor common room, however, she often sat alone. She would stare into the fire for hours on end, impervious to any attempts to draw her into conversation. Alice had told Remus that Roseberry often awoke screaming and drenched in sweat before crying herself back to sleep. The nights she didn't wake her dorm mates, they suspected that she'd placed a silencing charm around her bed.

Sirius was at a loss as to what to do. Neither James nor Remus could get her to talk either. Sirius wished she would share the pain with him. He wanted her to talk to him. To confide in him her deepest fears as she used to when he held her in his arms.

This particular night, Roseberry was sitting by the fire, lost in thought with a haunted look on her face. It was late and the only other Gryffindors in the common room were Sirius and Remus. Remus nodded goodnight to Sirius and squeezed Roseberry's shoulder on his way to the boys' dormitories. Sirius placed an arm across Roseberry's shoulders and nuzzled her ear. She smiled weakly, not taking her eyes from the fire.

"Don't you think you ought to get some sleep? It's getting late."

"I'm fine, Sirius," she replied, not looking up. "Why don't you go get some sleep? I'll go to bed in a bit."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes. I'll be fine here."

Sirius kissed her lightly on the cheek and made his way to his room. The other boys were asleep by the time he crawled into bed. He pulled the hangings shut around him and lay on his back. He shut his eyes, picturing his beautiful Rose as she was before. Smiling up at him. Jesting. Throwing her arms around him. Kissing him. Gently, first. Then more passionately. He felt his pulse quicken just thinking about it. Sighing, he shook his head and rolled over, burying his face into his pillow. No sense in thinking about that right now. He was about to fall asleep when he heard soft footsteps approaching his bed. He whirled around as he heard his hangings being pulled aside. There, illuminated by the silvery cast of moonlight, stood Roseberry. She slipped onto his bed and pulled the hangings closed again.

"What's wrong?" asked Sirius, alarmed.

"Shhhh…" hushed Roseberry, putting a finger to his lips. She pushed him back down on the bed and kissed him. Softly, then more insistently. She lowered herself down on top of him, her soft breasts pressing down on his bare chest. She straddled one of his legs and rubbed herself against his thigh. Sirius couldn't stop from moaning into her mouth as longing and excitement pulsed through his veins.

It took every ounce of self control, but Sirius managed to cradle her face in his hand and push her head back slightly.

"What's gotten into you? Talk to me."

"Take me, Sirius," whispered Roseberry, breathlessly. "Deflower me."

"I—what?" Sirius asked in shock. The wicked part of him wanted to take her before she could change her mind. But the other part of him, the good part, reminded him that she had always been quick to gently restrain him when he got carried away.

"Please, Sirius. Take me now."

"Tell me what this is about."

Roseberry rolled off of him and burst into tears. Sirius pulled her closer to him.

Roseberry took a shaky breath, "I'm sorry, Sirius. I'm such a fool. It's just—when they…when it happened…had you not gotten there when you did, it would have been Snape or Avery or Mulciber robbing me of my—my innocence."

Tears streamed down her face, "I'm afraid, Sirius, I'm constantly afraid. I hate feeling this way. I want to be deflowered on my own terms, Sirius. I don't want to take a chance at someone else getting to me first."

"You know I want you. I've always wanted you and I always will. If this is what you really want, we'll do it, but think about it first. I don't want you to do anything you'll regret."

"This is all I've thought about since it happened. I am certain that this is what I want. That _you_ are what I want." Roseberry kissed him passionately.

Sirius kissed her back for several moments, then he gasped, "We'll do it, then, but we'll do it properly. I don't want your first time to be in my dorm room surrounded by other boys who might wake at any moment. Tomorrow night. We'll do it tomorrow night in the Shrieking Shack. Remember, you can change your mind at any time. We'll only do it if you still want it. Now let's get some rest." Sirius kissed her softly and stroked her hair. He waited until she was asleep with her head on his chest before he let himself drift off as well.

.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

Roseberry had slipped out of his room just before dawn. That morning, at breakfast, she was much more herself. James and Remus commented on her renewed cheerfulness. Roseberry chatted with Lily about new robes they'd seen in the latest issue of Witch Couture and, Sirius was pleased to note, kept sneaking shy glances at him, turning pink when he caught her looking.

Sirius excused himself rather mysteriously soon after breakfast and snuck into Hogsmeade through a passageway leading to Honeydukes. He had a few items to purchase. He wanted to make the night memorable. Sirius spent the rest of the day in the Shrieking Shack, cleaning and preparing the bedroom.

Sirius made his way back to the castle just in time for dinner.

"Where've you been?" asked James.

"Here and there," replied Sirius, smiling at Roseberry. Roseberry, who had been talking to Remus, stopped mid-sentence to smile back at him.

As the Gryffindors headed back to the common room, Sirius slipped an arm around Roseberry's waist and whispered in her ear, "Are you still sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes," she whispered back.

"Then meet me in the common room in two hours…once everyone has gone to bed."

Sirius took a long hot bath in the meanwhile. He carefully washed his hair and checked his face for blemishes. He crawled into bed, closed the curtains, and changed into his favorite pair of trousers and the black shirt that Roseberry always thought made him look debonair. He waited until he heard the hangings shut around the last bed before creeping out of the dorm and down to the common room.

Sirius sat nervously by the fire. Had she changed her mind? How long had he been waiting? It felt like hours, but he was certain that no more than five minutes had passed when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He turned and was rendered speechless. Roseberry was wearing a dress he hadn't seen before. The dress was burgundy, a color he was partial to her wearing, and had an off-the-shoulder neckline. It fit snugly over every curve of her body.

"You—you look incredible," he said, breathlessly.

She smiled, "So do you."

Sirius took her hand and led her out into the main part of the castle. They snuck out the front door and quickly made their way toward the Whomping Willow and then down the passageway to the Shrieking Shack. Just before they reached the shack, Sirius blindfolded her and led her in and up the stairs to the bedroom. He quickly lit candles and made last minute touches before removing the blindfold.

Roseberry opened her eyes and gasped. The room was flooded with the soft golden light of a hundred enchanted candles. Rose petals were strewn about the floor and over the silken sheets of a large bed. A chilled bottle of Muggle champagne sat in a bucket of ice next to two crystal flutes and a plate of chocolate-dipped strawberries.

"Oh, Sirius," she whispered, turning to him. "It's beautiful."

Sirius smiled and moved to pour them a drink. He handed her a flute and kissed her gently on the lips. He watched her sip her champagne and picked up a strawberry to feed her. She smiled and took a bite. She put down her flute and took his hand, leading him to the bed. She turned to him and kissed him gently on the lips. Sirius let his hands graze over the curves of her body. He heard the sharp intake of breath as he reached behind her and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, his eyes taking her in.

"Yes," she whispered back. She ran her hands down his chest and tugged at his shirt. Sirius let her pull his shirt off of him. Roseberry tentatively placed her hands on his muscular arms and felt the bare skin of his arms, his chest, his stomach. Sirius savored the soft touch of her fingers over his skin. A low unbidden moan was emitted from his throat as her fingers slipped beneath his waistband and she unfastened his trousers.

Sirius caressed her neck and nibbled at her ear. Emboldened by her ragged breathing, Sirius unfastened her brassiere and pulled it off.

"Oh," he gasped. "Good gods." He felt himself move under his small clothes. Sirius leaned down to kiss her quivering bottom lip. He let his hands travel over her heavy breasts. Roseberry whimpered softly and Sirius's mouth ran dry. Sirius pushed her onto the bed. She lay back as he removed the rest of her clothing as well as his own. Sirius kissed the hollow of her neck and let his tongue travel up to her ear. "Are you sure this is what you want? We can stop. It's your decision."

"I want it, Sirius. I want you." Roseberry's voice was throaty and desperate.

It was all he needed to hear. He lowered himself on top of her. "Are you ready?"

She nodded, her chest heaving and her lips parted. She gasped and grasped his shoulders as he pressed himself into her. Every whimper, every moan that escaped her moist lips encouraged him and he let his inhibitions slide. Roseberry's cries grew louder and reached a frenzied pitch before she shuddered violently. For Sirius, two years of desire erupted in one intense moment of passion. He lowered his head, resting his forehead on hers as he caught his breath. He grinned down at her, his long black hair tumbling down to brush her cheek.

Sirius rolled himself onto his side and propped himself up on one arm. He caressed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Roseberry Abbott."

"I love you, Sirius Black," she murmured back. Roseberry nestled her head on his shoulder.

"Sleep, my love," said Sirius gently, stroking her hair. He grinned mischievously, "We'll both need rest if we're going to do that again."


End file.
